


Burning Ice | Klaus Mikealson

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: I’ll add as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus, you don’t control me!”...”Oh.. but I do, love.”In which Kira (A double-hybrid Doppelgänger-Vamp-Witch-Werewolf) is found by Klaus and trapped in his mind, following his own desires and wishes...just because she reminds him of her own mother... Elena Gilbert.And that she could be the key to finishing the originals for good...





	Burning Ice | Klaus Mikealson

Name: Kira Gilbert

Age: Immortal

Parents: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore

Powers: Vampirism, witchcraft, werewolf.

////////////////////////////

Name: Klaus Mikealson

Age: Immortal

Parents: Esther and Mikeal Mikealson

Powers: Vampirism, werewolf.

////////////////////////////

Name: Elena Gilbert

Age: Immortal

Parents: Miranda and Grayson Gilbert

Powers: Vampirism

////////////////////////////

Name: Elijah Mikealson

Age: Immortal

Parents: Esther and Mikeal Mikealson

Powers: Vampirism

////////////////////////////

Name: Rebekah Mikealson

Age: Immortal

Parents: Esther and Mikel Mikealson

Powers: Vampirism

////////////////////////////

Name: Hayley Marshall 

Age: 25 (turned immortal)

Parents: Unknown

Powers: Vampirism, werewolf.

////////////////////////////

Name: Hope Mikaelson

Age: 16

Parents: Hayley and Klaus

Powers: Witchcraft, vampirism, werewolf


End file.
